lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Ancient Resurrection
Ancient Resurrection' '''is a fan Booster Pack. It is the eleventh set in the ''ARC-V Kingdoms series. It follows the Unholy Knights of the Damned set, and is followed by the Primordial Souls set. Features The set contains cards from Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Kingdoms: Oracle of the Sodden Raven. Cover Card: Anu, Sumerian Lord of the Stars Booster Set Number: 304 This set has an orange vortex in its art. It includes new cards used by Yuka Tsukimori, Amane Tsukino, Zero Tsukimori, Irina and Ichikunose. It introduces the "Sumerian" archetype. Contains more members and support for the "Chaos-Eyes" archetype, as well as new support for cards introduced in the'' and '' sets. This is the last set to support ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's ''packs. Card List *(ANCR-JP001) Astro Orca ( ) *(ANCR-JP002) Fallen Kuriboh ( ) *(ANCR-JP003) Chaos-Eyes Eco Dragon ( ) *(ANCR-JP004) Chaos-Eyes Order Dragon ( ) *(ANCR-JP005) Chaos-Eyes Stone of Legend ( ) *(ANCR-JP006) Chaos-Eyes Eco Flower ( ) *(ANCR-JP007) Chaos-Eyes Stone Snake ( ) *(ANCR-JP008) Chaos-Eyes Golem ( ) *(ANCR-JP009) Metaphys B. Dragon ( ) *(ANCR-JP010) Astro Libra ( ) *(ANCR-JP011) Astro Gemini ( ) *(ANCR-JP012) Sumerian - Siduri ( ) *(ANCR-JP013) Sumerian - Gilgamesh ( ) *(ANCR-JP014) Sumerian - Adapa ( ) *(ANCR-JP015) Sumerian - Enkidu ( ) *(ANCR-JP016) Sumerian - Lugalbanda ( ) *(ANCR-JP017) Sumerian - Samhat ( ) *(ANCR-JP018) Sumerian - Ereshkigal ( ) *(ANCR-JP019) Primordial Velociraptor ( ) *(ANCR-JP020) Primordial Titanosaur ( ) *(ANCR-JP021) Primordial Triceratops ( ) *(ANCR-JP022) Primordial Pachycephalosaurus *(ANCR-JP023) Primordial Angler Shark *(ANCR-JP024) Primordial Angel Shark ( ) *(ANCR-JP025) Primordial Stingray ( ) *(ANCR-JP026) Primordial Carpet Shark ( ) *(ANCR-JP027) Chaos Beast - Samael *(ANCR-JP028) Chaos Beast - Gdon *(ANCR-JP029) Chaos Beast - Loa *(ANCR-JP030) Nebula - Rim 6188 *(ANCR-JP031) Nebula - Ring 6720 *(ANCR-JP032) Legendary Golem - Stone ( / ) *(ANCR-JP033) Legendary Golem - Steel ( / ) *(ANCR-JP034) Legendary Golem - Snow ( / ) *(ANCR-JP035) Tamer of the Gladiator Beasts ( ) *(ANCR-JP036) Crossdimension - Nepgear ( ) *(ANCR-JP037) Crossdimension - Uni ( ) *(ANCR-JP038) Crossdimension - Ram and Rom ( ) *(ANCR-JP039) Astro Sage Nasa ( ) *(ANCR-JP040) Odd-Eyes Blade Dragon ( / ) *(ANCR-JP041) Crossdimension - Purple Sister ( ) *(ANCR-JP042) Crossdimension - Black Sister ( ) *(ANCR-JP043) Crossdimension - White Sisters ( ) *(ANCR-JP044) Anu, Sumerian Lord of the Stars ( / / ) *(ANCR-JP045) Enlil, Sumerian Lord of the Storms ( / ) *(ANCR-JP046) Enki, Sumerian Lord of the Seas ( / ) *(ANCR-JP047) T.G. Chaos Gunner ( / ) *(ANCR-JP048) Primordial Hammerhead ( / ) *(ANCR-JP049) Chaos Beast - Lamia *(ANCR-JP050) Primordial Albertosaurus ( / ) *(ANCR-JP051) Dark Rebellion Full Armor Xyz Dragon ( / ) *(ANCR-JP052) Hybrid Project 34 *(ANCR-JP053) Pot of Charity *(ANCR-JP054) Sumerian Art ( ) *(ANCR-JP055) Sumerian Call ( ) *(ANCR-JP056) The Gardens of Babylon ( / ) *(ANCR-JP057) Primordial Sparks *(ANCR-JP058) Primordial Rain ( / ) *(ANCR-JP059) Astro Transcendence *(ANCR-JP060) Land's Wrath ( ) *(ANCR-JP061) Order of Chaos ( ) *(ANCR-JP062) Nebula Draw *(ANCR-JP063) Nebula Crash *(ANCR-JP064) Graceful Melody ( / ) *(ANCR-JP065) A Fierce Guy *(ANCR-JP066) Pendulum Force *(ANCR-JP067) Sumerian Arrows ( ) *(ANCR-JP068) Sumerian Rays ( ) *(ANCR-JP069) The Fall of Babylon ( / ) *(ANCR-JP070) Crossdimension Mirror *(ANCR-JP071) Nebula Formation *(ANCR-JP072) Primordial Seismic Wave ( ) *(ANCR-JP073) Primordial Tidal Wave ( ) *(ANCR-JP074) Power of Bonds *(ANCR-JP075) Sky Limit *(ANCR-JP076) Return of Chaos-Eyes ( ) *(ANCR-JP077) Chaos-Eyes Nourish *(ANCR-JP078) Hakama of the Lunar Eclipse *(ANCR-JP079) Twilight Trap Hole *(ANCR-JP080) Transmigration Wave *(ANCR-JP081) Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ( ) *(ANCR-JP082) Sylvan Sage Technique ( ) *(ANCR-JP083) Crimson Dragon Archfiend ( ) *(ANCR-JP084) Absolute Powerforce ( ) *(ANCR-JP085) Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode (errata) ( ) *(ANCR-JP086) Stardust Magician ( ) *(ANCR-JP087) Shooting Sonic ( ) *(ANCR-JP088) Chaos Beast - Lucifer *(ANCR-JP089) Supercharge Synchron *(ANCR-JP090) Synchron Revival Breakdown There are 90 cards in total. These are comprised of: *10 Collectors Rare *1 Holographic Rare *7 Extra Secret Rare *7 Ultra Parallel Rare *10 Super Parallel Rare *20 *43 Category:Booster Pack Category:ARC-V Kingdoms Booster Pack